


Murmurs of the Morning

by JoeCas



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Again, BTAS - Freeform, BTAS Riddler, Batman - Freeform, DCAU, Drabble, Edward Nygma - Freeform, Gender Neutral, Other, TAS Riddler, edward nigma - Freeform, more self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeCas/pseuds/JoeCas
Summary: Edward spends the morning pampering up his significant other as usual. Basically just more self-indulgent Batman: The Animated Series Riddler fluff. Can serve as a continuation to Close Comfort.
Relationships: Edward Nygma & You, Edward Nygma/You
Kudos: 13





	Murmurs of the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just more self indulgent BTAS Riddler fluff for anyone out there who wants some.

As your eyes slowly processed the shapes and outlines of your surroundings, you felt yourself instantly flinch with alarm. 

Edward, who was already awake, must've felt the sudden jolt too. He just glanced down at you in his arms quite amusedly. 

"Good morning, you.." He chuckled, using his free hand to move the strands of your hair out of your face carefully. 

" I would've had breakfast ready by now, but you were sleeping right on my arm. I didn't want to risk startling you, dear." 

You felt yourself quickly relax, sighing with relief and burying your face into his arm again. A warm, welcoming feeling surged thoughout your chest, making you sleepy and hazy all over. 

"Oh shut up..you're just really comfy..." You found yourself yawning out grumpily, but the happy smile on your face and the way you nuzzled into his chest made him very giddy. 

Ever since you admitted to him being rather attractive he had never let you live it down and was constantly pampering you. 

You two were pretty much dating now, you had the endless nights of cuddling, flirting, and mutual doting to show for it. 

"Please, never stop smiling." Edward grinned from ear to ear, quickly pressing a delicate and tender kiss to your forehead. 

"Do not tempt me." You offered a playful smirk, taking the time to finally stretch out your arms out and open up your eyes again. 

He yawned a bit himself this time, carefully prying himself away from you. 

You whined dramatically in protest, "I love you, please don't go." 

Edward just snorted amusedly, "I'm going to get a headstart on washing the dishes. But I will always adore you, dear~"

You put your arm over your face even more dramatically.

"Please don't walk out that door! My poor heart simply cannot bear to see you leave!" You said, trying your very best to not burst out into a fit of giggles. 

It got a loud laugh out of your not-boyfriend and he just smiled again, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. 

"Just get up, dearest. Then you could just go join in on washing the dishes with me." 

"Nooo... my heart... I can't, it's..too painful.." 

Edward crossed his arms and shook his head, embarrassed on your behalf.

"Are you certain that you truly mean that, or are you just utilizing that as a very flattering excuse in an attempt to get out of washing dishes?" 

After pretending to give it some thought, you sighed in defeat. 

"Alright, you're right, you mostly got it right down." 

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right! " Edward stated proudly. 

While you did find yourself rolling your eyes at his obvious ego stroke, you still nodded, " Yes. I know this and I love you." 

Ed stared at you very thoughtfully, "Was that another attempt at an excuse?" He questioned, before soon just shrugging and letting his ego flare up again.

"Regardless if it was or not, I'll gladly take your compliments." 

With a smirk of his own, he was off to the kitchen to go prepare you another one of his most wonderful breakfasts.


End file.
